


Remember Where You Came From

by kilu_sparkle_chan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, But so do you, Dominant Kylo Ren, Empire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a Mess, My First AO3 Post, Soft Kylo Ren, Submissive Character, angsty buckethead, dom! Kylo, kylo has feelings?, lots of fluff, soft boi kylo, sub!y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilu_sparkle_chan/pseuds/kilu_sparkle_chan
Summary: Hey ya'll I don't expect this to get many views I just REALLY wanted to get back into writing fanfics again because they're so fun to write!Y/N switched from the Resistance to the Empire because she's just edgy like that. All she has to do are two things;1. Survive2. Keep her head low.Easy enough, right?WRONG.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 2





	Remember Where You Came From

**Author's Note:**

> It's every girl's dream to ditch the Resistance and join the Empire,,,,,,,right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some background on how Y/N got to the empire and some of her edgy past. What's a fanfic without an edgy Y/N???? AM I WRONG?

It had started when you turned 16 years old. This obsession with the Empire, but not for the reasons one would expect. You had spent your entire life on this planet; learning and growing up to be apart of the Resistance. And yet, you hated every single part of it.

After all, it was the reason you no longer had parents. To you, you had no problem with being totally alone, it's how you liked it anyways. No friendships or family meant no more heartbreak. You already faced enough of that in your lifetime and you sure as hell didn't want to face it again. Besides, your previous guardians had left you enough credits to be on your own for the rest of your life. Which is just how things should have always been. Nothing bad has ever happened to kids with no parents, right? You thought of Commander Kylo Ren and how he had turned out; you were sure he was just fine and dandy like you were. How could someone lead an entire revolution and not be okay? These were all questions you would come to know all too well, and you'd learn the hard way that things would definitely _not_ be okay.

But that's for later. You had planned to stay on this miserable planet and die here as well. That was of course, before the Empire decided to completely take over your town and make it into their new base. You remembered every detail about the day they came.

Gunshots.

Screaming.

Cries that nobody but you could hear.

Explosions.

More screaming.

And finally, silence.

It brought you peace knowing that everyone was gone. It's not like they gave a shit about you anyways, so why would you care? Luckily for you, when the Empire found you in your hideout they didn't immediately try to kill you. It was probably because of the Empire junk on the walls. Or maybe it was the fact that you sat and watched your fellow Resistance members die.

Either way, you weren't dead! And that in itself was a miracle!

At this point in time you had been selected for the lowest of low jobs on the Starkiller; janitorial duty. No one paid attention to you either because they did not care enough to acknowledge your presence nor even notice you were there. Which was fine, because you preferred to mind your own business and keep your head low. It had been three months since you made your way up to be a janitor in the Starkiller and six months since your planet was completely overtaken by the Empire. You had been doing just fine until you saw _him_. 


End file.
